Nothing Goes Better with Cake than You
by Zaikia
Summary: Altair's injured, Shell makes a cake. What chaos will ensure?


**Nothing Goes Better With Cake Than You**

**Summary:** Altair's injured, Shell makes a cake. What chaos will ensure?

**Game: **Assassin's Creed

**Category: **humor/romance

**Pairing: **AltairxShell

…

"Ow…."

"Well, if ya didn't go out and get injured, moron!" Shell smacked his arm (thankfully for him it was his good one) as she bandaged his other. "You fall off a slippery roof and cut your arm on the edge of a brick. Nice."

"I'm sorry Shell." Altair apologized for the 10th time that day.

She sighed as she finished bandaging up his arm. "_Baka._" She smacked his covered forehead with her palm and then left the room.

Curious, Altair stood up and followed her out as she wandered into the kitchen. "What's that?" he points as Shell placed something delicious on the table. It was round in appearance, with white and red stuff on it.

She smiled. "It's a cake. I left for my world earlier today and brought back some recipes. It's actually my first time making a cake. It's really good." She got a knife from the drawer and cut a piece. "Here, try some."

The Assassin took the plate of 'cake' from her and sat down at the table. He took the first bite and was astonished. "Wow…..that's…..really good! It's so sugary."

"Cake does have a lot of sugar in it, but it makes a good snack." Shell smiled and grabbed a piece herself. She grabbed a glass of water and sat down at the table just as Altair finished his plate.

"For your first time, it seems like you're an expert at it." He grinned.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me considering I'm a sucky cook." She said, taking a bite of her piece. "I also brought ice cream."

"What's ice cream?"

"Considering it hasn't been made yet, I'm not surprised you've never heard of it." She spoke and then stood up, going to the freezer. She opened it and pulled out a box that said 'Strawberry Ice Cream' on it and then closed the freezer. "Here." She set the box down in front of him and opened it. "Try it."

"Did you make this too?"

"No, I bought it from the store." Shell answered and sat down.

Altair tried the ice cream and declared that cake and ice cream were now his two favorite foods. "Don't eat too much or you'll get a-."

"Owwwwww!" Altair exclaimed, dropping his spoon and clutching his head.

"Brain freeze." She finished. "Lucky I never get them."

The 'brain freeze' went away seconds later and Altair pushed the box away from him. He declared that was enough ice cream for him for a day. Shell only shrugged and put a little on her plate. "I need tea." She made a quick cup of tea and went to go drink it, but forgot that is was still hot. She yelped, but managed not to spill any tea on her and sat the cup down on the table. "Mth tongth…" she spoke, sticking her tongue out.

Altair couldn't help but burst into laughter. Shell glared at him and picked up what was left of her piece of cake and threw it at him. It hit him square in the face and she grinned. "Serves you right."

His amber eyes narrowed and with that, he grabbed a chunk of the cake on the table and threw it at her. She dodged it and then stuck her tongue out at him. "Neyy." She said playfully.

Altair growled and jumped onto the table, making Shell back away. He grabbed another chunk of the cake and squished it into her hair. "Hey!" she exclaimed and glared at him. He glared back and the battle began.

Soon enough, both of them were throwing cake at each other. Shell hid behind the table (which had been flipped over) while Altair hid behind an army of chairs. Once they ran out of cake, Shell grabbed a spoonful of ice cream and flinged it at him, dropping behind her table.

"Cold!" he shrieked.

"Serves you right." She whispered while a grin came onto her face. Then, something warm and lemony scent was poured onto her head. She shrieked and looked up, the teacup in Altair's hand. He grinned. "Now you're gonna get it!" she shrieked and grabbed the box of ice cream.

Altair grabbed the box too and it suddenly ripped, erupting melted ice cream all over both of them. Shell licked the strawberry flavored ice cream from her lips and was about to say something when a voice made them freeze.

"What the world happened here?!" Al Mualim exclaimed, Malik standing at his side.

"He started it!" Shell pointed at Altair, who gaped at her.

"No! You threw the cake at me first!"

"Only because you laughed at me!"

"ENOUGH!" Al Mualim bellowed and the two immediately went quiet. "Both of you will clean up this mess right now! No further arguing!"

…

Several hours later, the kitchen was finally cleaned and no cake or ice cream even existed. Both Altair and Shell sighed in relief. "Great, now I gotta go take a bath." She groaned and stumbled down the hallway.

Altair followed her. "You have to admit, that was kinda fun."

She stopped just as she reached her bathroom, which was also connected to her bedroom. She grinned. "Actually, that was kind of fun. Oh my god, did you see the look on Al's face when he saw the mess? It was fucking priceless!" she laughed, holding her stomach. "I wish I could've taken a picture!"

Altair laughed a little and both of their laughing ceased. Shell wiped a tear of joy away. "Man, we gotta do that again sometime." She grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, but then a hand grabbed her wrist and turned her to face Altair. "Altair, what's your pro-?" her sentence was cut off when his lips crashed down on hers.

She could still taste the strawberry flavored ice cream on his lips and it sent a cool sensation through her body. Her eyes fluttered close and she stood on her tip-toes, moving her lips against his and locking her arms around his neck. He had to kneel down, wrap his arms under her thighs and lift her up so he could deepen the kiss. He stumbled into the bathroom and kicked the door behind him, clicking as it closed. He set her down on the sink counter and she moaned into his mouth.

She parted her lips and her face flushed even more when his tongue slid through her lips skillfully, exploring every inch of her mouth. The French kiss continued on until her heart threatened to burst from her chest. He needed air also and he pulled away, going to attack her neck. She clenched her eyes shut as he licked her neck, savoring the taste of the sugary food on her skin.

She groaned in response to his touches and wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands gripping his Assassin robe tightly as he continued to assault her neck.

"Ah…." He sighed in content. "You smell like strawberries." He murmured against her neck.

Shell rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder likely. "That's because I'm covered in strawberry ice cream and frosting _baka_."

He smirked against her neck. "That won't be for very long."

"What are you-HEY! DON'T YOU DARE! PUT ME DOWN!"

Within several minutes, both of them sat in the hot water, facing each other. Shell had her arms covering her chest tightly and she glared at him. "_Baka!_" she screeched and threw the soap at him. He easily caught it and set it down. "What gave you the right idea to strip me?!"

"It would take less time if both of us bathed at the same time."

"Yeah, but in different bathrooms you moron!"

"You don't seem to mind."

Her face went red and she just looked away. "Shut up." She muttered. She didn't have the heart to look up into the amber eyes of her boyfriend. For god's sake, she was 21. She need to stop being self-conscious. He was only 5 years older than her.

"Have you never done this before?"

"Of course I've never done this before you moron!" her fist connecting with his chest and he grunted, grabbing that same wrist and yanking her towards him. She yelped as she fell into him and blushed when she felt his thigh rest between her legs.

"Relax," he whispered huskily against her ear, nipping on it. "I won't try anything."

She sighed and rested against him. "Fine…..but you'd better be true to your word Altair."

Altair chuckled. "An Assassin never breaks his word."

"Right." She mumbled.


End file.
